Unfair Circumstances
by KioTrio
Summary: Sasuke is after the whole team seven, so they've been separated and placed with a bodyguard, and it just so happens Sakura's bodyguard is her ex-boyfriend. Will they survive? Or will they kill each other before Sasuke has the chance? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfair Circumstances**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Sasuke is after the whole team seven, so they've been separated and placed with a bodyguard, and it just so happens Sakura's bodyguard is her ex-boyfriend<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is simply to help me get out of my writers block, so you don't like, it wasn't meant to be my best piece of work. And if you do like it, I won't be updating often. Nobody wins!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at her reflection in her mirror with a frown, her pink hair had been dyed brown and her boobs had been taped down to make them even smaller, she didn't look like herself anymore, she looked like a boy!<p>

"Ugh!" Her fist hit the mirror making it shatter into little pieces all over the floor in her room, why did this have to happen to her! Why did Sasuke have to do this... Stupid Sasuke! He was after them, Naruto, Kakashi, her... They were all going with one person in separate ways, of course this was Tsunades idea, and of course she got it while she was drunk. She also got the pairings at the same time, and she decided that pairing Sakura with her ex-Boyfriend was a good match, because if Sasuke didn't kill them, each other would. And to add insult to injury he made her wear his old outfit.

"Hey pink, ready to go?" She cringed, she turned around to see Kiba Inuzuka, her ex-lover (before being stolen away by a bitch named Ino) and bodyguard walk into the room, his markings covered with makeup that would never last.

"Inuzuka." She said bluntly and he smirked.

"Still hate me?" He raised an eyebrow, but obviously didn't care either way.

"Oh, no, wh-" She was cut off before she could finish her sassy sentence.

"Good, then lets roll!" He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her out the door of her room and out of her house to the busy streets of the village. She didn't bother struggling though, it wouldn't do anything except make him pissed, and she didn't feel like making this journey with a whiney wannabe man. "Hey Akamaru!" Kiba said as a black dog walked over to them.

"You really went all out for this..." She mumbled, a person dying their hair was one thing, dying a dog, well that was just cruel. The dog whined and gave her a nod.

"We had to princess, if you didn't know, your gay ex-teamate is after you." He stopped and smiled. "But hey, now that you look like a guy you might finally be able to get with him." He stuck out his tongue. She rolled her eyes, if there weren't so many people around she would punch him into oblivion.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere? Like maybe between your bitches legs perhaps?" He smirked and Akamaru whined some more.

"I'd like to be." He said looking up at the sky "But instead, I'm stuck with a girl with no boobs and a huge forehead." He poked it.

"Man-whore!"

"Better than a goody two-shoes!"

"Your such an idiot!"

"I was smart enough not to stay with you!" By that time they were at each others throats, ready to attack each other any second, until a whining Akamaru pushed them apart. "Your right Akamaru, she isn't worth it." Kiba crossed his arms and Sakura sighed, why couldn't they just pair her with Lee? His comments weren't half as annoying as Kiba's, in fact they were somewhat flattering.

"Hey Sakura!" A black haired boy shouted with a familiar annoying voice and started to run over.

"Way to blow our cover." Kiba muttered as he ran a hand through his spiky bed head hair. The boy stopped before he tackled her to the ground, smiling a goofy smile.

"Naruto?" Sakura said skeptically, but when she did the boy glowed even more.

"Yup, that's right!" He said putting his hands behind his head. He started to blush "Say, Sakura-chan, when this is over do you wan-"

"My cherry blossom!" A person resembling Lee ran over, did everyone know who she was? If so this was a crap disguise. He stopped in front of her with hearts in his eyes, his hair now red... But his eyebrows were still black. _'Disturbing'_ she thought to herself. "My cherry blossom! I promise I will protect you with the power of youth!" Naruto gave Lee a blank stare.

"Hey! Your my bodyguard!" Shouted Naruto.

"Yeah and I'm her bodyguard." Kiba growled, showing his fangs. She looked over at him and saw a hint of jealousy on his face and rage in his eyes, what was that about?

"You don't scare me dog boy!" Lee put his hands on his hips and showed his creepy bleach white teeth that shined, in other words his creepy smile.

"Kiba doesn't scare anyone." Mumbled Naruto just loud enough for him to hear.

_Whack_

Naruto went flying into the wall of her house and Lee looked at her with a scared expression, but for once it wasn't her doing the damage.

"Kiba! That was my house!" She screeched.

"Was being the keyword." He flashed her a smile, why did he have to be so dang difficult? She shook her head and ran over to Naruto who had left an extremely big dent in the side of her house. Though he appeared to be unharmed he looked dizzy for some odd reason, did he spiral when he was in the air, now that would have been a sight.

"Sakura..." Naruto said weakly.

"Yeah?" Her emerald green eyes looked into his blue ones.

"You..." He took a breath. "Look like a guy." Kiba burst out into laughter behind her along with a snickering Akamaru, they really were brothers.

"Naruto!"

_Smack_

She slapped him clear across the cheek making him whimper. His cheek already turning red in some places forming a crude hand mark. She jumped up and stomped away, leaving a heartbroken Lee, a hurting Naruto, and an idiot who seemed like he would die from laughter at any moment.

"Aww Sakura, baby!" Kiba called after her, but made no movement whatsoever. She ignored him, why did all men have to be such assholes? Well... Maybe not Lee, he'd be perfect if he would pluck those damn eyebrows, and stop with the power of youth thing. Shaking her head she looked around and realized she was right outside the Yamanaka flower shop, she looked through the window to see Ino, the bitch who stole Kiba... With a big round belly.

"She's fucking pregnant!" Sakura yelled in shock making a few people look at her oddly, but she didn't care, she just stared through the window like some kind of stalker, she couldn't blink, she couldn't move, she just felt like crying. How could Kiba get her pregnant, it hadn't even been a year since they broke up.

"Aww, what's wrong Sakura baby?" She didn't bother turning her head, she knew who it was. And she wanted him to go away, even though she knew he wouldn't. He walked in front of her, blocking her view of the fat pig. He moved closer and put his arm around her waist, lowering his head he looked directly into her eyes. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed, she was almost sure he could hear her heart beating, not to mention the reddening of her face. "I think I know why our relationship didn't work." He whispered.

"W-why?" She was blushing dramatically.

"Because." He licked his lips. "You look better as a guy." He smirked.

"Dammit Kiba!" She punched him and made him go flying into the flower shop, breaking the window. Why the hell did he have to be like that! He was so seductive, and then that train wreck.

"Kiba-kun!" She heard the pregnant whale screech before running over to him.

"Ahhh, he's fine, you can't kill a cockroach with something like that..." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked behind Kiba and the now black Akamaru, staring at Kiba's back, would it hurt if she poked it? He did have to get allot of glass removed before they left so it probably would.<p>

_Poke_

"Ow! What the hell!" He turned around and faced her. "What was that for!" He spat.

"I was bored." She said bluntly with a smile, it was very fun to piss off Kiba, or any idiot for that matter.

"Why couldn't they pair you with somebody else." Kiba groaned and slapped his forehead.

"I've been asking myself that question for hours now." Sakura mumbled. He stared at her and sighed.

"Listen Sakura, we're going to be traveling together, so I think we should settle our difference." He ran a and through his already messy hair.

"Good idea." Sakura smiled, _'one of the few good ideas he's ever had'_ She thought to herself.

"Okay then, now, say your sorry for punching me through a window." He crossed his arms.

"What? Why!" She yelled.

"Because this is all your fault!" He spat back.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"You ignorant asshole!"

"You stuck up bitch!"

_Whack_

Next thing she knew Kiba went flying into the trees. She sighed, she would have to go look for him wouldn't she?

"Screw that idea." She mumbled and sat on the ground, she wasn't going to look for him, he brought it on himself. Akamaru started to whine and nudged her. "I know... But he'll be okay, he has a thick skull." The white (now black) dog barked at her. She was lucky he didn't attack her, but for the two years her and Kiba had dated Akamaru and her had become close. "She could have paired me with anybody! But no instead she paired me with a stupid, selfish mutt who would probably be dead if he didn't mooch off of others!" She took a breath. "And you Akamaru.".

The dog faintly smiled. Even though she couldn't understand Akamaru he was one of the only things she could actually have a civilized conversation with, which was sad if you thought about it. He was also one of the only people she wouldn't punch, mainly because he never pissed her off.

"Urgh." Kiba stumbled out of the trees and frowned. "Your lucky I didn't die! I slammed against a tree headfirst!" He snapped.

"See Akamaru, I told you he had a thick skull." She started to play with her now brown hair.

"Bitch." Kiba mumbled as he stumbled over to the two.

"No Kiba, I'm a guy now remember." She smiled and looked over at Akamaru. "He must be gender confused.".

"Your just angry I left you for someone sexy." He picked her off of the ground and started to carry her bridal-style., this wasn't a damn honeymoon.

"No, you just left me for a whore. Speaking of whores isn't she pregnant?" He nodded. "And here I thought you were always shooting blanks."

"No, my sperm just didn't like you." He grinned.

"We've never had sex you idiot!"

"Oh, right..." He stopped, and looked at her. She rather enjoyed being carried, lounging around and doing nothing was fun sometimes. He shook his head. "Why do you have to be so difficult.".

"Because we're not dating anymore." She started to pinch his cheek. "Kiba-kun." She winked and he dropped her. "Ow..."

"Get over yourself." He walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, so flames are welcome!<strong>

**You can read, you can review, you can flame, you can do whatever you want! Obviously.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfair Circumstances**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah you know that! You know that right?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Kiba and Sakura have left the village, both at each others throats already, definitely not one of Tsunade's best ideas. But then again, do drunks usually have good ideas when they're drunk?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go! The next chapter in a story I'm actually enjoying writing, this really is helping. Sorry it took so long guysgals, I'm also sorry that it's kind of short, the ending just seemed sudden. So I apologize.**

* * *

><p>Sakura slept peacefully in the camp Kiba had made, she had to hand it to him, he was good a some things, <strong>only<strong> some! It wasn't like he was a bad person he was actually nice, sometimes, he had just started being an ass after they broke up. At the moment she was actually dreaming about when they first met, one of the times he wasn't an asshole.

_Sakura sat alone in the darkness, her back against a tree, she was crying, with no one to dry her tears. She was so close to everything but at the moment she couldn't feel farther away. She couldn't feel farther away from this world and all of the people in it, yet she couldn't get away from the things that were eating her inside._

"_H-hello?" A boy said, but she didn't reply. She just hoped he would leave, leave her to her misery. "Is someone there?" She closed her eyes, trying not to make more sound, she didn't want anyone to see her uglier than she already was. "Hey..." She turned her head to see a strange boy with triangles on his cheeks and a dog on his head,_

"_Go away..." She mumbled and looked away, was he there to make fun of her forehead like all the others? _

"_What's wrong?" He asked, obviously ignoring her words, of course that wasn't surprising, boys were very hard headed._

"_Please..." She whispered, she just wanted to be alone._

"_Don't cry." He sat down beside her and his dog jumped onto her lap._

"_I'm not crying!" She snapped at him, but she didn't know why, he was simply trying to help._

"_Yeah, right." He said, unimpressed by her attitude._

"_Shut up." She mumbled, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "You don't know anything." She sighed._

"_I know that your face is all wet."_

"Ack!" Cold water splashed all over her face, **very** cold water to be exact. Her eyes shot open to see a smiling idiot looking down on her.

"Glad to see your awake princess." He smiled and his eyes went a little lower than her face. She stared at him for a moment and sat up. She looked to see where he was looking, and it was her breasts, the water had made her shirt see through! And it wasn't like she slept with a bra on!

"You pervert!" She screamed as she put her arms in front of her small breasts to block his view.

"What? They're to small, I could barely see anything anyways." He smirked, and licked his lips. "Didn't mind seeing what I saw though." She shivered, he was a creep.

"Well, if you want to see some big boobs, look at your man boobs!" She snapped and jumped up, her arms still blocking his view.

"Your right, they are big." He started nodding his head. Damn he was an idiot.

"Leave!" She spat and pointed towards some bushes, she had to get dressed, and he wasn't going to see that.

"Nice." His gaze returned to her breasts, she had moved both of her arms, forgetting about the water making her shirt see through.

"Kiba!" She screamed and covered them once again.

"Alright I'm going." He mumbled angrily and stomped off like the little child he was.

"Dumbass." She mumbled to herself. She started o rummage around a bag she had packed, or Kiba had packed, he had given her alot of his old clothes, said hers would blow their cover. The sad part about his old clothes was no matter how much she washed them, the stench would not go away. Just because she had to act like a boy, didn't mean she wanted to smell like one!

Grabbing one of his extremely smelly t-shirts and a pair of his shorts, she reluctantly started to take her clean smelling clothes off. She wasn't going to lie and say he was smellier than Naruto, but he came pretty damn close! As she was taking them off she could here panting from behind the trees. 'What the hell!'She thought to herself, was Akamaru getting it on? She ignored the panting that was getting increasingly louder, and quickly put on the smelly rags.

When she was done the panting continued for a few minutes then subsided. Though she tried to ignore it, it still made her feel violated. She sat back down on the ground and waited for the pervert, he would be back at any second, right

* * *

><p>Wrong. Five hours later she was still sitting there, alone. What was with him? First he wouldn't leave her alone, and now he was just gone. What a prick. She laid back down and closed her eyes. <em>'He better not pour water on me again'<em> She thought to herself, because if he did, he was going to get an ass whooping.

"Wake up lazy!" A voice screamed right in her ear.

"What the hell!" Shocked she flung her arm towards the voice hitting something very hard. She jumped up, ready to attack the douche bag who just scared her half to death. And lying on the ground in front of her was none other than the infamous Kiba, Inuzuka.

"Ahhh, you bitch..." He spat.

"Ahhh, you..." She rolled her eyes. "Where have you been?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I was waiting for you to close your eyes..." He mumbled and at that moment she wanted to kick his ass.

"So, you wasted five hours of our time, waiting to call me lazy?" She said through gritted teeth.

"...Yes." She took a deep breath.

"Let's just go..." She was holding back the urge to punch him, and kill him.

"Help?" He extended his arm motioning for her to help him get up.

"Ugh..." She took it and helped the lazy man get up. And once he was up, he still didn't let go of her hand. Surprisingly his hands were very smooth, smoother than hers at least. "How are your hands so smooth?" She asked, maybe she could try it.

"Eh, I wank off alot." Sakura was sure her face just turned as red as a tomato.

"R-really? How interesting." She laughed weakly, while trying to free her hand from his grip. Instead he pulled her close.

"I just finished a few hours ago." He smiled. "Your really cute naked." He whispered. _'Oh please kill me now.'_ She was screaming in her head, that panting? That was... Her conclusion was interrupted by a big black dog barking at them. "Hey Akamaru." Kiba let go of her hand and walked towards the white (but now black) oversized dog nin. He extended his arm and was going to pet the dog but it started to whine and moved away from his soft hands.

"Good choice." She mumbled, still a bit jittery.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Kiba said looking off dramatically in the distance. Sakura tried to follow his eyesight but couldn't see anything important. _'Weirdo'_ She thought to herself.

"Yes, we should." She nodded in agreement.

"Shut up woman!" He snapped. And started to take out a kunai. She watched him with eyes as big as the moon, was he crazy. "There's something here..." There was a rustling in a bush nearby. "Get down!" Kiba tackled her to the ground, just as a rabbit jumped out of the bush...

"Nice, I so need protection from a bunny." She looked at him and he was blushing like crazy.

"I guess my nose is a bit off sometimes." He smiled an embarrassed smile at her.

"You think?" She said waiting for him to get off of her.

"Uhh..." He started to blush furiously now. "S-Sakura." He was looking into her eyes, which was kind of creepy. "Look at our position." She raised an eyebrow and looked, and as it seemed they were, in a very intimate position.

"Kiba!" She pushed him off and jumped away from him. He just stated to laugh like a maniac.

"You should have seen the look on your face." He started to roll around still laughing. She glared at him, why did she ever go out with him again? Oh yes, because she was simply sad at the time, what a big mistake.

"So, do you tease Ino like this or something?" If he does nobody knows how she could put up with his behavior. "Do you act like a dog why she's around?" She crossed her arms.

"Something like that..." He stopped laughing so much and started to get up. "You could call me a horn-dog when I'm around her." He winked and Sakura immediately felt like barfing, she didn't want to hear that, she didn't want to picture that either. She didn't want to picture that ever again!

She stomped off in the opposite direction of the idiot. He was just so inappropriate! Forget Ino, how did she ever deal with him! He was charming, cute and funny... But was she that oblivious to who he really was?

"Sakura! Wait!" She shook her head, he was a dick. And she wasn't going to stop for him. "Waaaaaait!" Once again she was tackled to the ground.

"Kiba! Get off of me!" She started to thrash around.

"Sakura! We have to stick together! Remember." He had her pinned, stopping her from getting away.

"No, I was actually trying to forget!" She screeched.

"Why!"

"Because your an asshole!"

"Why!"

"I just told you dumbass!"

"Why!"

"Why what!"

"Why do you always want to fuck with me!" He grabbed onto her hair.

"Because I hate you!" Once those words came out of her mouth he jumped off of her and before she could even apologize she was knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending is a bit sudden, but I thought I should stop there.<strong>

**I know, it doesn't seem like there's much love, on Sakura's side anyways, put something in for Kiba, did you figure out what it was? Bet you did! Because I did make it obvious. Or, alot of things obvious!**

**Read! Review! Flame! Haaah, hoped you liked this chapter. And I am so very sorry if you didn't, I'll edit it to make it better if alot of you hate it.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfair Circumstances**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, me, no, If you didn't understand, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Kiba and Sakura are pissed at each other, Kiba's being a pervert and Sakura's the helpless victim, and now she's waking up after being knocked out, by a stranger or a friend?<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm updating this story to quickly. I'll wait longer next time. Just to make you all so very happy. And just so you all know, I might have to put all of my stories on hold, possibly forever, just so you don't see it one day and go WTF?<strong>

**Should I put more hate for Sasuke in this story? Because I hate him, but he didn't kill anyone I really like, because Kisame is a different story.**

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to find she couldn't move her arms or her legs, nor could she see. But she could hear, in fact she could hear the faint sound of fire flickering and someone eating, perhaps only a few feet away from her. She didn't remember anything besides the fact she had been knocked out.<p>

"Dammit Kiba! Untie me!" She screamed as she started to thrash around to get loose from whatever was keeping her pinned.

"Oh what! You automatically think it's me! Stupid bitch!" She heard him yell from beside her.

"Stop fighting!" A familiar voice snapped at them both, before ripping off whatever was blinding her. She looked at her surroundings to see Kiba tied to a tree with his markings showing.

"Serves you right Kiba." She snarled and stuck out her tongue.

"Shut up you stuck up princess."

"Your just jealous."

"Oh yeah I'm so jealous of a fat cow!"

"I knew it."

"Shut up!" He snapped before he started to kick and scream like a child having a tantrum.

"Both of you! Quiet!" There heads snapped to the person who supposedly tied them up in the first place. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She said in disbelief, why would he be here? They all went off in separate directions, they were orders given by Tsunade! She stared at him quietly waiting for a response, his hair was combed and straight, and was also blonde, he still had his mask of course, but was wearing girl clothes? In fact he almost looked like a girl! _'Lucky bastard'_ She thought to herself, he got to look pretty and wear nice clothes while she had to look ugly and wear smelly clothes!

"...Yeah." He mumbled in response, obviously unhappy with his new look.

"Hey Sakura! He looks like a better girl than you!" Kiba yelled in amusement.

"Shut up!" He snapped again, and walked over to Kiba while the two continued to bicker. While those two were busy Sakura's eyes drifted towards a fat green haired man sitting on the ground, eating potato chips, and staring right at her.

"Chouji?" This was unbelievable! Why did everyone seem to just do something to their hair but she had to tape down her breasts (which she had forgotten to do earlier) and wear stinky clothes! The green haired man nodded, still eating his chips and turned his head towards Kiba and Kakashi who were both still screaming.

"What's up your ass Kakashi!" Kiba screamed, his face red and looking like it would explode, they would definitely have alerted any enemies nearby by now, which was fantastic, because she didn't leave the village with Kiba to not get killed by another asshole.

"Apparently he gets this way when he doesn't have his porn books." Chouji said in between handfuls of chips shoved into his mouth. Kakashi went silent and slowly turned his head to look at Chouji with a raging look in his eyes.

"They, are not, porn books, there erotic novels!" He snarled. Sakura blinked in confusion, was Kakashi not allowed to take his Icha Icha Paradise with him? He pointed his finger at Chouji, who looked unfazed by Kakashi's behavior, he was probably used to it, he was on the same team with Ino the bitch after all. "And you ate them!" Kakashi yelled, if he didn't calm down soon she was sure his hair would start to fall out, and a bald Kakashi didn't sound flattering.

"They were in the picnic basket!" Chouji said with his mouth full of chips.

"They were books! How could you mistake them as food!"

"I was hungry!"

"So you ate them!"

"They were in the picnic basket!"

"They were books!"

"Well next time don't put them in the picnic basket!" Sakura wanted to smile knowing that they weren't the only pair with problems, but she didn't, because at the same time it was frightening, especially the fact that if she didn't cut in soon they might kill each other and then how would she get untied.

"Hey! Kill each other later! untie **me** first!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Kiba's words especially how he emphasized the 'me' part, what a self centered prick, why did it take her a heartache just to realize that? Kakashi's head snapped towards her direction and he slowly walked over to her. He sliced the ropes with an object she didn't see, and then did the same to Kiba's bindings. "So lady where's Akamaru?" Kiba said, obviously not knowing when to shut the hell up. She could see Kakashi holding back the urge to kill him, she was hoping that urge would win, it would help solve her problems at least.

"He's around." Chouji mumbled. Rolling his eye Kakashi walked away and out of sight, so far this didn't seem to be going all that well. Kiba too walked off whistling, not like she cared, hopefully he would fall in a trap.

"So why is Kakashi so angry?" Sakura asked, Kakashi had always been so calm before.

"He's been without his books for almost ten days now." Chouji said trying to find more food, Sakura nodded, she had almost forgotten that they had left before her and Naruto's pair. "He started to get really twitchy at first, then he turned into Ino, it's bad enough he looks like her." Sakura giggled.

"So why are you here?" Sakura asked, once again thinking about how Tsunade had sent them off in different directions.

"We heard you screaming." Chouji mumbled grabbing another chip bag in the process.

"But weren't you sent in another direction?" She said, not really asking Chouji but herself.

"No, you were." Sakura clenched her fists, did that stupid dog boy go in the wrong direction!

"What?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, you guys were supposed to be going towards The Hidden Mist Village." Sakura sighed, how did Chouji know where they were supposed to go but the stupid mutt didn't?

"So where were you sent?"

"Tea Country." She felt like smashing her head against a tree, stupid Kiba, stupid her for falling for his stupid pick up lines, and his stupid sexy body. After that it was silent except for the fire crackling and Chouji's chewing. Thoughts kept going through her mind, one of them asking why Kakashi and Chouji weren't there yet, but o course she was grateful not to be alone with Kiba. Akamaru was okay, but he wasn't the greatest conversationalist.

She looked around at the camp they had set up, all of her and Kiba's belongings were already there, which was great because she needed to change, and hopefully Kiba wouldn't be watching this time, hopefully no one would be watching this time! Walking towards the bag her clothes were in she felt like puking, the bag reeked! Quickly grabbing a shirt and pants she walked away from Chouji's curious eyes. She hastily took off her clothes just to put smellier ones on, she shook her head as she forgot to get the stuff to tape down her breasts, not like anyone really notice, which kind of pissed her off.

Putting on the clothes she walked back to the camp to see Akamaru and Kiba asleep, and drooling on the place she hoped was not where she would have to sleep. Kakashi was back too, and sitting with his back against a tree with his arms crossed, he also had 'pissed off' written all over his face, or the part that wasn't covered by his mask. She walked over and took a seat beside him, ignoring his death aura.

"What?" He mumbled.

"I thought you might want some company." She said in a bubbly tone, which also sounded a little flirty, not like she meant it to be. He looked at her and frowned.

"Well I don't." He said bluntly. "Now go sleep." He pointed towards the spot Kiba was drooling. She sighed and walked over towards the two dogs. Bending down she started to shake Kiba to wake him up.

"Kiba..." She said gently hoping for a reply, but all she got was obnoxious snoring. "Kiba!: She punched his stomach.

"Oww!"

"Move over!" She screeched.

"No!" He snapped and she punched him again making him whimper.

"Just move Kiba!" Kakashi snapped, who was pissed with their childish behavior.

"Whatever." Kiba grumbled and rolled over to the spot he was just drooling on. "Aww gross it's all wet!" Sakura chuckled and laid down beside him, he deserved it, at least she thought he did.

* * *

><p>Sakura slept peacefully, it was like she was back home, she was warm and the sun was shining, and she had a pillow that was moving and stroking her hair. Wait, what? Her eyes opened slowly to see her face was pressed against a naked chest, a naked chest with abs she could drool on, a naked chest that she could drool on that belonged to Kiba! Who was also stroking her hair!<p>

She jumped up and backed away from the pervert.

"What the hell Kiba!" She could somewhat understand why she was using him as a pillow, but she couldn't understand why he didn't have a shirt, he had one when she fell asleep!

"What?" He said with a frown.

"Why were you doing that!" She squealed, and patted down her hair.

"You were having a nightmare! I calmed you down."

"Liar!"

"Oh get over yourself Sakura, not everything I do to you is meant to be dirty." He shook his head and stood up. "Just go back to sleep." He walked off into the forest. So much for sticking together. She looked around and saw that Chouji and Kakashi had left, did they just leave her here alone! With a pervert no less! She sighed, trying not to break into tears, why the hell was everyone so moody, why was she so moody! Why was Kiba such an asshole...

"Ugh." She put her head in her hands and slowly started to let herself go, she was strong, she was tough, but at the moment she felt so weak, she was placed with a bodyguard because they didn't think she could handle herself, there was no denying it, not even to herself. She was just weak and pathetic like she always was. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she didn't wipe them away, it was no use hiding she was broken. This was all because of Kiba, first it was Sasuke, then it was him, why did she always go for the ones who didn't care about her, why was she so stupid?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did make Sakura have a mental breakdown, but if she was tough I don't know how I could make her fall in love with Kiba, I'm not super smart O.K?<strong>

**Does this seem like it's bashing Kiba? Because I don't mean to be, I just need to make him a douche for the moment.**

**Like always, Read, Review, Flame, I'll give you cookies! Mmmm nonexistent cookies, delicious.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfair Circumstances**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Seriously! I don't own Naruto... Seriously.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: <em>_Sakuras depressed as it is, and things ain't getting better. Chouji and Kakashi have seemingly left her and Kiba, which was certainly not of better judgement. Now Kiba left her too, she was fine with that though.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people! I'm sorry for the long gap between this update and the last... It's like, really long. So yeah. It took me awhile to make the cookies okay! You have no idea how many junkya- How many used computer stores I had to go to. That and I couldn't get inspired, I read fan fiction to do that, and, I don't wanna read about high school okay! Just the ninja-verse. So it's hard.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, she had just finished crying, her cheeks were wet with tears, she could taste salt, and she desperately wanted a bath. So, like anyone who wasn't just saying this to complain, she was going to take one, before Kiba came back and stalked her anyway. Holding the extremely disgusting smelly bag in her hands she headed towards a lake she saw while walking around before Kakashi and Chouji knocked her out. This was probably a bad idea, seeing she would be most vulnerable naked, but it wasn't like she was going to ask Kiba to watch her, she wasn't Ino-pig after all.<p>

She smiled when the lake came into view. Standing in front of it she took a deep breath and dropped the bag on the ground, she quickly got out of her clothes, basically ripping them off in the process (not like she cared they were Kiba's anyways), and got in, it was cold but it was relaxing, and she needed to be relaxed. Closing her eyes she had the widest smile on her face, for once after leaving the village she was happy, like she could forget she was with one of the people she disliked most.

"Race you!" Happiness over. Sakuras eyes shot open, that was Kiba's voice! That was a fairly drunken Kiba's voice! Looking around she noticed something flapping around, getting closer and bigger each second. Her eyes looked just a bit higher and she saw Kiba's smiling, wasted face. For a ninja he wasn't very stealthy. Then it hit her, Kiba was coming! A naked drunk Kiba with possibly more people was coming towards her! She would have jumped up and ran off screaming if she wasn't nude! She frantically looked around for something she could hide behind, unfortunately all she could see was a rock. She swam over to it and tried to submurge most of her body in the water, not like it was helping much.

"Ha! I win!" She heard Kiba yell, she tried to peek out from behind the rock to see who he was talking to, but all she saw was Kiba's ass rocking back and forth.

"That'sssss not fair!" She frowned when she heard Kakashi's voice, so they hadn't left! What a great choice to leave her with Kiba while she's sleeping!

"I can't swim... I'll get cramps and die!" Of course that was Chouji, probably under the influence like the rest of them. How did they even get drunk in the first place?

"Shut up you pansy!" Kakashi shouted and a second later she heard a giant splash. She tried even harder to peer over the rock just to see the events unrolling in front of her, she could see Chouji floating on top of the water on his back. Looking past him was Kakashi still on land, he was having trouble trying to take off his dress, so finally he grabbed a kunai from beneath the fabric and sliced it in half, revealing a black sexy bra. Kiba, who was standing near him with a cocky grin on his face, was seemingly checking Kakashi out, wobbling as he did so.

"Your puuurrty" Kiba slurred while eye-goggling her teachers bra, which was definitely stuffed! They couldn't be larger than hers without being stuffed... Right?

"Your a dumb ass" Kakashi replied before trying to rip the bra off, and having trouble with that simple task as well. _'Geez, has he ever been with a woman'_ She silently thought to herself, it was possible that he hadn't... He read enough pervert books. After a long struggle he was able to throw the piece of underwear on the ground and jumped into the lake, and Kiba followed eagerly.

She sunk back behind the rock and sighed, they were going to be there for a long time, with luck they would either pass out or one of them would die, hopefully Kiba.

"Hey Kakusshhi! Were'd ya boobies go?" She heard Chouji ask in his intoxicated voice, he sounded almost as stupid as Kiba.

"Yaaah, I wanted a strip tease! I paid my money!" Kiba started to howl.

"Oh my goodness!" She sighed and put her head in her hands. She had honestly never thought he could be any more of an idiot when he was sober, but she was wrong.

"What was that!" Kakashi said with a perk in his voice, almost immeadiatly afterwards Sakura put her hands on her mouth, they were drunk but they had amazing hearing now, how awesome.

"Maybe it was a mermaid!" Kiba made a squeal that had absolutely no trace of masculinity at all. "Oh mermaid! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Kiba cooed as he swam closer to the rock she was hiding behind, it was also unfortunate that she wasn't able to throw one of her brute strength punches while she was in the water, and getting out was not an option, her punches were hard, but expecting them to cause amnesia was a long-shot. She started to hold her breath, as if doing so would hide her from his perverted eyes and sharp sense of smell. Slowly she swam backwards away from the rock, trying not to make any waves, but the plan was flawed as land was to far away to reach, that, and her clothes resided on the _other_ side of the lake.

When Kibas grinning face appeared over the rock she screamed in fright. He jumped at her in less than a second, she tried to move out of the way but his arms were locked around her waist in a flash, making her kick and thrash around.

"I got 'em!" He yelled in her ear, making her wince. He started to kiss her neck, sending shivers down her spine along with a trail of drool on her shoulders. "Your **my** mermaid now, and your names Sakura..." He whispered.

"That is Sakura" Kakashi slurred from behind, she craned her neck to see him leaning on the rock with a cocky smirk resembling Kibas.

"Aww, no mermaid?" Chouji swam up beside him and pouted before pulling out a potato chip bag to eat from, where he got it, she didn't know, and she didn't **ever** want to find out.

"It is a mermaid! And I want my three wishes!" Kiba squealed still keeping a bone-crushing grip on her waist that was getting tighter by the second.

"Mermaids don't grant wishes you Inu-idiot!" Sakura said as she pried his fingers one by one off of her ribcage. She ripped his last remaining finger away from her body and swung her arm around and smacked him clear across the face, it wasn't hard enough to knock a sober man out, but evidently it was enough to knock a drunk man out, seeing as Kiba fell face first into the waters afterwards. "Yes!" She stuck her fist in the air and giggled. She paused after doing so and looked down at her torso, the top half of her body was above the water and looking ahead she could she Kakashi and Chouji looking at her. "Uhmm..."

* * *

><p>Sitting back at the camp Sakura shook her head, it was silent except for the crackle of the fire in front of her and the occasional snoring of her new teammates. Kakashi had left to go find some more firewood, as her punching down one of the scrawny trees wasn't 'eco-friendly', whatever that meant, Akamaru was, well she didn't know exactly, and Chouji and Kiba were sleeping, together. They were both leaning against a tree with their arms wrapped around each other and foreheads touching, their mouths were open leaking drool. It looked as if they were about to give each other a sloppy opened mouth kiss.<p>

It was actually quite cute, they both looked so harmless, well, except for the monster snoring, and it was funny because, she remembered the one time it happened with Naruto and Kiba, Naruto woke up getting a tongue bath and leg humped.

She sighed and closed her eyes, as much as it pained her to say it, she thought Kiba was funny, and cute, but just in a childish way! Saying she thought of him as a man would be to bold.

"Mmmm Ino..." She opened her eyes to see Kiba with a wide grin on his face, and Choujis lips on his. Immediately she burst into laughter, it wasn't stealthy but it was funny. As if on cue they both opened their eyes to the sound of her heart laugh. Kiba pulled away first and jumped up in revolution. "You pervert!" He snapped, and put his arms in front of his chest.

"Your the pervert! You waited until I was sleeping and then you took advantage of me! The evil, wrong things you've done to my body!" Chouji spat back as he stood up and took a fighting stance.

"Like I would ever do something like that to you! I have better options back home!"

"Yeah, but for now all you have is me, and you took your chance!"

"I have the fat cow!"

"Your sick! Moving on to animals now!"

"N-no! I meant Sakura! Sakura the fat cow!"

"You named your cow Sakura?"

"Yes! Wait... No!" He put his hands on his head and groaned.

"Kiba, all that arguing can't be good for your little brain" A puff of smoke appeared behind Chouji, disappearing as in seconds it revealed female Kakashi, dress and all.

"Yeah Chouji! It's not good for my brain!" Kiba grinned and raised his chin.

"Your right, I think I've damaged it" Chouji said with fake sympathy. Sakura looked back at Kakashi and a thought hit her.

"Wait a second! Where's the firewood?" Sakura inquired as she stood up from her resting place.

"Over there" Kakashi motioned with his head, his blonde hair flowing as he did so. Sakura eyed him and walked to an area behind the tree Chouji and Kiba snogged under. She looked at the ground to see stacks of wood piled all over, how could she not hear him stacking them?

"Well then why didn't you just walk into the argument?" Sakura turned around to face him, frowning as she did so.

"I thought this was more efficient" Kakashi shrugged and sat down by the fire. Kiba walked up behind him and bent down to be at his eye-level.

"Be careful girly, you don't want your dress catchin' on fire" He said over Kakashis shoulder. Earning him a punch to the face. He went flying towards her, and she wasn't able to jump away before he slammed into her, knocking her down with a loud 'Mmph'.

"Be careful pretty boy, you don't wanna ruin your face, not like it'll be much of a change" Kakashi mumbled. Sakura could barely hear him though, it was due to the fact that her heart was beating rapidly, for exactly the same reason her face was turning as red as a tomato. Kiba laid on top of her, his whole body weight pressed down on her, his eyes were closed, and luckily so were his lips, but pressed on hers. Looking up at his face his eyes were closed, but he was slightly blushing, though many of the pink was covered by his red markings.

His eyes started to open slowly, and when they were fully open he didn't seem to understand fully what had just happened, as it took him a few minutes to react to the incident. When he did finally realize what was happening he didn't move, instead he closed his eyes and parted his lips, and tried to push something slimy between her teeth.

"That's gross get off of me!" Sakura screamed and pushed him off with all of her might. She wiped off her lips with her arm and spit out the saliva in her mouth. She scampered to her feet as he flew backwards and rammed into a black dog that had just appeared. The dog let out a ear-piercing yelp as the Inu-idiot fell onto him. "Akamaru!" Sakura cried as she realized who it was and ran to tend to the fallen dog-nin, she didn't mean for him to get hurt, only the dog. Kneeling beside him she rolled the drooling boy off of Akamaru, and patted the dog-nins head. He barked at her and nudged away her hand.

"He said he doesn't need to be treated like a baby, especially if the girls as manly as a horse" Kiba groaned from behind her. Akamaru barked again looking back at Kiba. "He also says to stop **hitting** me!" Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up, she walked away and sat down beside Kakashi. "Oh, and he says to stop changing his words, because it's a dick move" Kiba said to her. "Oh wait..." And realization struck him, for once.

"I think he has it" Kakashi said turning his head towards her.

"I don't think so" Chouji sat down on the other side of her, eating something she couldn't quite make out. She leaned closer to him, and saw that he was ripping pages out of a book.

"Is that... Icha Icha?" She asked. She could hear Kakashis head snap in her and Choujis direction.

"Could be" Chouji answered, as if he couldn't sense the flaming aura that had suddenly surrounded them.

"Your, eating, Icha, Icha!" Kakashi bellowed from beside them both, making Chouji jump and the book fall into the fire pit.

"Well not anymore!" Chouji whimpered.

"Where did you even get that!"

"It was hidden in some of your stuff, it was Icha Icha Super Deluxe Edition or something"

"Why!"

"I was hungry! You don't support me!"

"I'll kill you!" Kakashi jumped at Chouji, flying over top of her he pinned the clueless man down. They immediately started to fight, rolling back and forth, never touching the fire. She couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying, only understanding the grunts and grumbles coming from within the tumbleweed that had transformed into.

"What th-" Kiba stood staring at them, but he was knocked over by the ball of fury and sucked into it without any time to react. She watched as the ball grew larger and more aggressive with every passing second. She watched them for quite some time, it looked like it would never end, and it was getting so violent the ball rolled around leaving mixtures of blood in its trail. Soon after Akamaru came and placed his head on her lap, and then let out a loud sigh, he knew this wouldn't end for a while either. She had thought about breaking it up, but by any chance she would probably be sucked into it, and she was to tired to fight now. She leaned down onto Akamarus body using it as a pillow and closed her eyes, ignoring the death threats that were coming from all around her, she wondered if Naruto and Lee were having problems too.

* * *

><p><strong>There you<strong> **have it, I know, it feels... Blah, I didn't know what else to do. Also, sorry for missing words, I got angry after seeing all the red mistakes my computer didn't tell me about.  
><strong>

**And cookie people! You have your choice between Munchy Motherboard, Computer Chip, Peanut Butter, or Oreos I bought from the store.**

**Like always! Read. Review. Flame, it's all up to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfair Circumstances  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Blah.. Naruto. Me. No. Pancakes!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>_ Sakura has been eye-raped and almost sucked into a tumble-weed of jerks _and now she's just woken up in the middle of the night, but is there danger in those woods, or is it just the dark? _Kiba on the other hand has been sucked into a tumbleweed of other jerks and is now, nice? Somethings going on.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back baby! I bet you all thought I died, but believe me, I wouldn't be caught dead dying. Instead I fell in love with something called a ps2 for awhile, it took all my time : Waaaay to controlling, I just had to break it off with her. So now, I'm back! Throw me your money!**

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes and groggily looked around at her surroundings, she couldn't remember where she was, the area around her was covered in darkness, the same as her mind. Her eyes started to adjust to the dark and slowly, very slowly, the world around here became familiar, even so, she was still frightened, with no fire providing light or it's comforting crackling of it's flames, it was quiet,<em>too <em>quiet, in an eerie sense perhaps. There was a low growling noise coming from behind her and something clawed into her stomach sending her into a small fit of pain. She turned her head to see a horrible, grotesque, vile creature! It's name, Kiba Inuzuka! Every woman's worst nightmare. (And secretly her hottest dream)

The love-sick dogs eyes were closed tightly and he was shaking violently. He looked as if he was having a bad dream, based on how much he was sweating it was a really horrible one, not like he didn't deserve it.

"Kiba?" She said slowly and cautiously, afraid that if she shocked him into waking he would rip her stomach out, and maybe eat it when he got bored, he was crazy after all.

"I-Ino... W-why! Why!" He started to whimper, she sighed, if he was dreaming about Ino-pig, made sense he was having a nightmare, she was every mans worst bed-wetting dream. That's why her and Kiba made the best couple. Shaking her head she tried to pry his hand off of her stomach to no prevail. His claws were deeply rooted into her skin already, it didn't hurt as much as it bugged her, being pressed up to a dog that was having random spasms was very annoying believe it or not.

She made a 'huff' sound and laid there helplessly for longest time. 'Resistance was futile' as Kiba might say when trying to pick up a drunk girl from the bar, you'd have to be drunk to even find that remotely funny.

"Where are you" A voice whispered from nearby. Sakura twisted her neck to look at Kiba, only to find him in the same state as before, and it wasn't his voice who had said it anyway. She felt a small sense of panic rise up in her throat, it wasn't Kakashi's or Chouji's voice either. Once again she tried to claw Kibas hand off of her with the same results, but she didn't give up, she used her legs and pushed off of Kiba's body while trying to get his fingers to retract. He let go in an instant and rolled away so his backside faced her, it didn't look like he had even been disturbed from his sleep.

"Typical" She scoffed in a low tone before jumping to her feet, he could probably sleep through an earthquake if he felt like it. There was a snapping sound nearby and she froze, trying to scan the area with her eyes, which was extremely hard to do in the dark!

"We're so lost!" A whine came from nearby. "This is all your fault"

"Don't worry the power of youth will guide us!"

"The power of youth is what got us lost!"

"No, the butterfly just gave me wrong directions"

"You chased it!"

"Keep your voice down! I think I see something!"

"Another butterfly?"

"No, I think it's a guy" Sakura got ready to defend herself, it was probably just a bunch of nut-jobs lost in the forest, but she couldn't take chances, the guy chasing her was a nut too, didn't mean he couldn't kill her.

"I see him too... He's **really** ugly!" Sakura took offense at that comment, she made a sound of disgust.

"Oh geez! He saw us! Attack!"

"What! No!" Sakura shrieked before being tackled to the ground by something with red hair and caterpillars on it's forehead, her head bashed on a tree root she cried out in shock and pain awaking the rest of the dysfunctional team, in less than a second the 'thing' was ripped away from her and thrown against a tree. Though it was dark she knew who had done it, the snarling was a dead give-away, but why would he do it?

Two flashes of yellow and green appeared and disappeared from her eyesight in less than a moment, one grabbing the other person and one grabbing the man with red hair. Kiba knelt down beside her, his face twisted with emotions ranging from anger and frustration, to worry and fear.

"Sakura, are you okay?" His voice was as silent as a whisper, but still demanded an answer. She didn't know how to reply to him, she stammered looking for the right words to say, she couldn't think straight with her head throbbing. "Answer me!" He growled. She shook her head at those words, this was still the same guy who had- on numerous occasions told her she was as ugly as a cow, and she was getting flustered? Hell no!

"I _can_ handle myself you know!"

"I guess you can princess, even your disguise is getting better"

"Yeah!... I mean... What?"

"Well, you've been getting better with taping your breasts at least"

"They aren't taped!"

"Oh... Oops" He flashed her his I'm-not-really-all-that-sorry smile and stood up. "They're bigger than when we dated, if that helps" He chuckled. She closed her eyes and groaned, her head hurt like hell and... She just couldn't stay awake. Stupid Kiba and his retarded comebacks.

* * *

><p>Sakura laid motionless on the ground. She was awake but she couldn't move, she could hear but she couldn't speak, and she couldn't see. There seemed to be two people arguing back and forth.<p>

"I'm sorry..." The first voice said, it sounded vaguely familiar but she didn't know.

"Shut up!" The second voice snapped, and she knew immediately who it was, Kiba!

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It was the butterflies right?"

"No! It was the mushrooms!"

"Your a highly trained ninja! And you don't even know what food might hurt you!"

"It didn't hurt me, it hurt Lee!"

"Lee's crazy enough without your help!"

"...I know"

"Hey! Would you stop drooling!"

"But she looks cute when she sleeps..."

"Yeah... She does... Wait what the hell! Get outta here Naruto! Weirdo!" _'Naruto!_' She screamed in her head, he was here? How could they all get lost! Honestly! There was silence for what seemed like an eternity afterwards, maybe more so because she wanted to slap the shit out of Naruto and Kiba. Naruto because he ended up messing things up like always. Kiba because... Well she just didn't like him (or she'd never admit it).

"Waaaake uuuup! You've made your point you can handle yourself!" He droned on, he sounded extremely bored with her. "I'm gonna jab you! Cross-dresser wanna get jabbed?" A sudden pain went into her side, he really did jab her! It sent her through a jolt and she jumped up. He stared at her in shock for less than a minute before he pounced on her. "Stupid girl! Took you long enough!" He was frowning at her with his hands pinning her by the shoulders. And that's when she realized, they weren't in the forest they were in a house- or a cabin, whatever it was!

The walls were simply wood and there were little to no decorations anywhere, only quilts hanging on the walls, it was a small room, but obviously not the only one as she could hear more than one person bickering from outside the room.

"Wow" She sighed, it was amazing, or maybe that was just because she had spent too many days with Kiba in the woods.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me! I'm talking to you!" Kiba rambled to her. She ignored him, she kind of understood it now, when he said 'shut up bitch', because right now, he was being a little bitch.

"Shut up bitch!" She pushed him off of her and sat up. She patted her hair down and yawned, still looking around. Kiba had rolled onto the floor and was now sitting on his knees staring at her, which wasn't like him at all. "Whose cabin is this?" She said looking down at him inquiringly.

"Oh, uh this? We just found it... It was abandoned!" He said with a perk in his voice when he finally found the right lie to spit out at her.

"For how long" She asked sarcastically.

"Like... Ten hours"

"What'd you do!"

"Hey! We got a free place!"

"Did you kill the people here?"

"No! We only made death threats!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura sunk back down onto the bed and put her hands over her eyes. Really, how could she date him, and not know what an idiot he was? "What does Ino see in you!"

"My sexy personality!" Or see how self-conceited he was. She turned her head and met him eye to eye.

"Kiba?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Did you rape me while I was sleeping?"

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Of this chapter anyway... I know, this is a horrible chapter, I'll admit it, I wish it was better, but I don't know what's happened to me. I'm sorry!<strong>

**Also! Fun fact! Leave nail polish remover on plastic and it melts! Who says being a slob is a bad thing! I learned a lot!  
><strong>

**Read and Review! Or just read! But don't just review! People don't like it when you do that... (Experience is a hateful thing)  
><strong>


End file.
